Gas metal arc welding (GMAW), also referred to as metal inert gas welding (MIG), typically requires a facility having a myriad of specialty equipment, including welding equipment, compressed air, electrical power, consumable welding wire spools, wire feeding equipment, fume removal and dust extraction. All such specialty equipment needs to be readily available where welding work is to be carried out, and all required conduits, cables and hoses need to be protected and “out of the way.”
These needs have posed a long standing problem in GMAW/MIG welding facilities. Stationary welding equipment traditionally requires considerable movement of work pieces to and from the welding apparatus. Portable welding equipment requires considerable movement of the welding equipment and associated compressed air conduits, electrical power lines, consumable welding wire spools, wire feeding equipment, and fume and dust extraction equipment. All such movement of work pieces or welding equipment is labor intensive, time consuming and potentially hazardous to equipment and personnel.
The invention is directed to a solution to the above-described problems. The invention is a welding apparatus having a rotating base and a double articulating welding boom. The rotating base incorporates a floor mounted bearing, which allows for rotating the entire boom and all welding related apparatus. The double articulating boom comprises a primary arm and a secondary arm.